


Join

by TrashBinKrem (BasementTea)



Series: Beg [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Emotional Fucking, Hand Jobs, I love yous, Kylux - Freeform, Lots of Groping, Lots of kissing, M/M, Some crying, This was supposed to be PWP, but they went and had FEELINGS, oh boy, romantic sex, the boys have feelings, they don't like it either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementTea/pseuds/TrashBinKrem
Summary: Kylo didn't play fair, and it's been eating Hux up. Now it all comes to a climax.





	Join

Now this was unusual.

Ren stared up at Hux, his wrists above his head, bound with a silk tie to the headboard. The _General’s_ headboard. His bed.

They had never been allowed to be together in Hux’s room, never been in this situation- it had been planned meet ups, purposefully after hours and when no one would be in the entire block to accidentally overhear.

This had been… impulsive was the best word.

Or was it?

Hux had called him up, invited him over a quick comm, pinned him against the wall and fondled him until he was dizzy. When they’d finally tumbled onto the bed, Kylo was so utterly intoxicated with the man that he couldn’t deny the man as his hands were pushed above his head, as the ginger asked to bind them-

His thoughts were pulled back to Armitage, straddling his hips, running his hands down Kylo’s chest, stopping to grope him through his shirt, making his eyes flutter some.

“You wear too many fucking layers-”

Kylo chuckled some. “That’s why I normally undress you before I tie you up.”

Hux glared at him, that gorgeous green-blue gaze of his. “I’ve never stopped to think you had any form of _organization_ to this before.” he shot back, only to swallow. “Should I untie you to take off your shirt?”

Kylo paused before nodding to Hux’s work space against the wall. “You have a letter opener, don’t you? I have other tunics.”

Hux blinked rapidly, before swallowing and nodding, slipping off of him and moving to the desk. He had such a gorgeous way of moving. Shoulders back, long legs carrying him confidently, the way his ass moved. You couldn’t see it under the coat, but in just his pants and tank top like this, it was so easy to see his hips sway just right.

As if he could sense Kylo’s eyes on him, Hux twisted to look back at him, letter opener in his pale hand, catching the light along the edge.

He was much less confident on his way back, spinning the short blade over his fingers before catching it by the hilt and setting the tip to Kylo’s chest. “You’re sure?”

Kylo looked up at him with a slight smirk, dark amber eyes focused on him. “You’re the one in charge, Hux.”

Those words made Armitage paused, shifting to straddle Kylo again before clearing his throat and giving a nod. “I know that.” he snapped, only to pause, and sigh. The blade moved up, cutting through the ties on Kylo’s arms, before he tossed it to the side. Collapsing on his chest, his hid his face from Ren, even as he was wrapped in the man’s arms.

“Armie- what’s going on?” Kylo asked softly.

“Call me that again and I’m breaking up with you.”

Kylo’s mouth ran away from him before he could stop to think about the moment, the situation. “We’re dating?”

That was like ice water dumping on both of them, Hux instantly sitting up to stare down at him eyes wide and half confused. When had this changed from just fucking? Were they together, or was this just _easy_?

Hux swallowed hard and looked away hastily, before closing his eyes.

“That.” he murmured.

Oh.

Kylo’s hands came up, running along Hux’s side gently, before venturing further into the unknown, the softness that was welling between them. Cupping the side of his face, he ran his thumb over Hux’s cheek, surprised when he found wetness there.

He shifted some, pushing his hips up and unseating the General, tossing him onto the bed and covering him easily with his own bulk, watching him for a long moment.

And then he broke the rules.

Leaning in, framing Hux’s head with his forearms, he kissed the man for the first time.

Armitage stiffened under him at first, his lips parting in a soft gasp, hands coming up to push on Kylo’s chest. And then he stilled, and Hux’s lips were pressing against his. Kissing him back.

The hands on his chest fisted into Kylo’s shirt, desperately pulling him close, arching up to get that much closer to the man above him. “Kylo-” he breathed into the kiss, tongue brushing along his bottom lip, tasting him so hesitantly. This was so different, so utterly new for both of them.

The feeling of being off guard, of surprise and need and desperate affection feeding through their connection, open and unguarded as Kylo reached for Hux, both in mind and body.

Those words from before were _honest_ and Hux wasn’t sure how to handle that, tears still wetting his lashes, eyes closed tightly as his tongue dipped into Kylo’s mouth. His fingers were tangled in his shirt, almost scared to let go. Would the man pull away if he did?

Would he wake up?

Kylo broke for a breath, resting their foreheads together, hand coming up to wipe away those damned tears. “I’m right here.” he murmured, like he had so many times before. “I have you, Hux. I have you.”

Shuddering some, Armitage pulled him back down into the kiss, one hand coming up to fist in those dark chocolate locks, making sure he couldn’t pull away. “You have me.” he said against Ren’s lips, before uniting them once more, not allowing him to respond.

_I love you._

Which one of them said it was lost between them. Perhaps they’d both thought it, both wanted the other to hear, but as those words echoed in their minds, feeding back again and again, the touches grew more desperate.

Kylo pulled Hux’s tank up, pulling back from the kiss just long enough to discard it somewhere on the floor, watching as Hux fumbled with his belt, the heavy band falling to the durasteel next.

Their disrobing was rushed, hands moving over one another’s bodies, nails catching as they jerked on waistbands, yanked underwear off, not wanting to spend too much time on it, too much time apart.

They needed to _feel_.

Kylo was the first to move from the kisses, his lips finding the side of Hux’s neck instead, breaking yet another rule, leaving purple and deep pink marks along his skin, marking him with his affections. Each deep bruise made Hux moan, made him grab at Kylo desperately, arching up into him and whimpering softly.

“Please-”

He didn’t need to set aside his pride, that had been discarded the moment Kylo’s lips touched his.

This was equal footing, their need and love so desperate that neither could claim control.  
A hand found his prick, and Hux cried out, his hand falling to twist in the sheets under him, panting openly. “The nightstand,” he gasped out, hips rocking up into the strokes that rushed him. “I have lube-”

Kylo moaned his understanding, mouth sealing over a sensitive nipple, sucking with the lightest scrape of teeth, relishing in the way Hux was coming undone under him. “Beautiful-” he murmured, kissing along his chest, to his other nipple, humming happily as he nipped at it. “You’re _perfect_ , Armitage- so kriffing perfect.”

The praise made Hux whimper open, his free hand carding through Kylo’s hair gently. “Say it-” he said, voice breathless. “You’ve said it before, but I never thought you meant it-”

Kylo looked up at him, before shifting forward, kissing him again, a gently press of his lips.

“I love you, Armitage.”

Hux shivered, closing his eyes and returning the kiss, chin tilting up to meet him halfway. “I love you, too.” he managed to say after a long moment.

“Kriff, I love you, Kylo-”


End file.
